pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. Synopsis Platinum and Looker take a tour around the newly-opened Battle Zone, where they are supposed to find more information about the Distortion World. They end up encountering the first Frontier Brain, Caitlin, and face her facility: the Battle Castle. Chapter Plot A man greets three people, and reminds as of today, more trainers are coming to challenge them. The man reminds they have to brace themselves, as they are the Frontier Brains. He asked of everyone to return to their posts: Dahlia needs to go to the Battle Arcade, Thorton to the Battle Factory, and Argenta to the Battle Hall. The man walks away, and someone attacks him. the man notes that's Bonemerang, and grabs the bone, as he speaks Riley's name. Riley and Lucario appear, and note the Battle Zone has been opened for a month. He admits it looks better than the other facilities that he visited on a trip. The man thanks Riley, and notes he had a hard time, since he was there when the phenomenon happened. Riley remembers fighting Sird, who went with her Starmie away. Moreover, the Team Galactic commanders disappeared, too. Riley looks at the broken machine, stating he senses no aura from it, and has no clues to where Sird left. He thought of repairing it, while the man claims he knows a guy that can do that. Before that, the man goes to the intercom, where he is referred to as Mr. Palmer, to open the gates. Palmer issues the order, which lets lots of trainers into the Battle Zone. Among the crowd are Platinum and Looker, who hear that many trainers want to challenge the facilities. Looker sees a Starly robot, who acts as their guide. The robot tells them about the Battle Factory, Arcade, Castle, Hall and Tower. Platinum thanks the robot, but admits she already read about the facilities before coming here. Looker is surprised that she knows about that, while Platinum states the goal is to win at all five facilities. She notes that the Factory uses rental Pokémon. The Battle Arcade features a roulette, whose result affects the battle itself, while the Castle lets the trainer borrow items and learn more about the opponent. She also read about the Battle Hall, where she can choose her opponents on one-on-one battles. Finally, the Battle Tower is the most simple of them all: like the ones in Johto and Hoenn, the trainer simply battles trainers and moves towards the top. Looker is fascinated how much knowledge Platinum possesses. He chases the robot guide away, but Platinum states that knowledge has to be mastered through experience, and her goal is to conquer all of the facilities. Looker yells how admirable Platinum is, thinking she could be set as an example to other women. Looker yells that the lady is coming through, but to their attention, a young woman appears, asking if she was called. Looker is a bit unnerved, and states he was just talking to Lady Platinum. Suddenly, he barely dodges a Pokémon's attack, which surprises Looker and Platinum by this sudden strike. Looker dodges the Pokémon's attacks, but his clothes fell off. Platinum points out that Gallade used Psycho Cut, which forms a psychic blade that can cut through objects. Platinum notes that Gallade is protecting the woman. Platinum apologizes in Looker's name, since he was quite rude. Looker apologizes, too, but the woman turns around and walks away, saying no word. She goes to the Battle Castle, surprising Looker that she cut a line of trainers. He realizes that she must be the strongest Frontier Brain, as they saw her Gallade's powers. Looker suspects that she may know something, and takes Platinum to challenge the Battle Castle, but Platinum points out that Looker needs new clothes. The two stand in the long line, but notice that it is moving quickly. Platinum sees that most trainers lose in a couple of battles. Looker notes the facility is looking quite difficult, and Platinum reads that she can confront the Frontier Brain at the 21st battle. Platinum is taken to the battlefield, where a man has the three-on-three battle started. Platinum sends Empoleon, Rapidash and Lopunny to battle, and Platinum wins the battle. The man is pleased, thinking this could be the challenger that Lady Caitlin was looking for. Looker looks at the top, and sees the woman he encountered earlier, and notes she must be Lady Caitlin. Looker asks if the man is her valet, who adds that he already introduced himself as Darach, who acts as the judge. Platinum sees her Pokémon are already exhausted from this battle, and realizes she can borrow items. She goes through her wallet, which shocks Looker how much money she has. Darach stops her, for they do not accept cash, but Castle Points, which she can earn through battles. Darach tells that the info on the opponent costs one point, items cost two points, and health recovery ten points. Darach asks Platinum to manage her points, to which Platinum repeats the word "manage". Looker is overwhelmed, as he doubts that a rich person like Platinum, who bought a villa with one signature, cannot manage any currency, and feels like they are in a pinch. Debuts Character *Arcade Star Dahlia *Hall Matron Argenta *Factory Head Thorton *Castle Valet Darach and Lady Caitlin Pokémon *Gallade (Darach's) *Porygon-Z *Glaceon Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters